With the ongoing improvement of Internet technologies, people get more and more used to communication with relatives, friends, and colleagues through networks; especially, with the development of technologies of mobile terminals; a user only needs to install instant messaging software on a mobile terminal, and people can communicate with another party at any time and any place, so that instant conversations become more convenient. A mobile terminal and instant messaging software are combined to remove limitations of time and regions from instant messaging; however, in some scenarios, inconvenience is brought to the user. For example, when the user receives a message sent by another party while walking on the road, when the user views or replies to a message, the user gazes at a display screen of a mobile terminal and the mobile terminal blocks a road condition in front, causing certain safety hazards in the walking of the user.